Example embodiments relate to memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to vertical memory devices having vertical channels and methods of manufacturing the same.
In some methods of manufacturing vertical memory devices, an insulation layer and a sacrificial layer may be alternately and repeatedly formed on a substrate. Holes are formed though the insulation layers and the sacrificial layers. Channels are formed to fill the holes. Openings are formed through the insulation layers and the sacrificial layers. The sacrificial layers exposed by the openings are removed to form gaps exposing the channels. ONO layers and gate structures including gate electrodes are formed to fill the gaps.
Dummy channels are disposed in a region where the gate electrodes (particularly, a string selection line) are separated. However, a coupling phenomenon may occur between the channel and the dummy channel, so that the electrical characteristics of the vertical memory device may degrade.